This invention relates to a dispenser for a carbonated LIQUID or the like and in particular it relates to reduction of foaming in the dispensing of such a liquid. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,634.
Dispensers for carbonated liquids are known, and one such known type comprises a device complete with a means for mounting a carbon dioxide cartridge and the necessary valving, the device being adapted for mounting directly onto a container such as a carbonated liquid container for delivering the liquid. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,661. However, these and other known carbonated liquid dispensing arrangements have had certain problems or disadvantages. Firstly, when dispensing any liquid such as a carbonated liquid under pressure with a gaseous medium thereabove, there is a tendency for the liquid to foam as it is dispensed. Secondly, there is the problem of keeping the dispenser system in a highly sanitary condition. These problems are related since the basic approach to eliminating or reducing foaming, as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,252,633 and 3,307,751 involve providing a reduced cross-section portion within the dispensing passageway, but this necessarily involves providing very small clearances for the liquid which are difficult to clean, thereby making it more difficult to provide maximum sanitary conditions therein.
Also, while previously known restricting arrangements for carbonated liquid passageways or the like have been satisfactory to some extent for accomplishing their purpose, they have not been completely satisfactory for all purposes so that there remains a continuing need for new and improved arrangements for reducing or eliminating foaming in the dispensing of a carbonated liquid or the like.